I Don't Think So
by Axel-Seme
Summary: For 6/9, Zexion/Demyx Day. Hope you like it. Zexion is forced outside, into the heat. While he's sweltering under a tree, Demyx comes over... PWP EDITED Not such a crappy ending now.


Happy Zexion/Demyx Day, everyone! Yes, yes I know. I've been taking forever to do chapter 3 of Proving the Fact. Sorry, but I've been working on a one-shot AkuRoku, and I knew if I didn't start that before finishing chapter 3, then I would never get it done. So I'm doing this, then the one-shot, then chapter 3. So, now that that's out of the way, on with the PWP!

I Don't Think So.

Zexion had a problem. Being the intellectual he was, he knew the smartest option was to just take off his jacket. But the conservative part of him would have a heart attack if he were to take such an action. And if you were to count his bodily needs, which he usually didn't, then it was in agreement with the intellectual side. Though it was two against one, Zexion made no such acknowledgement of the win. He kept his jacket on, wiped a bead of sweat off his nose, and continued to read his book. Or at least tried.

Today was the type of day that kept Zexion inside in his room or a corner of the library, curtains closed and fans on the 'high' setting. On this day in June, it was hot. It was exceeding 90. And today happened to be the day that was picked out for cleaning, which Larxene was up to at this moment. (She was the one who lost at Luxord's poker tournament two days prior.

Which leads us to his predicament. Xemnas would let no one inside while the castle was being cleaned. He, being one all for promptness, wanted it all done in one day. So, he kicked everyone out while the loser of the poker game Luxord held before hand could scour, disinfect, sweep, mop, dust the castle. So Zexion was forced from the cool, dark comforts of the castle to the sweltering bouts of Mother Nature. He was currently sitting in the shade of a tree, which was no cooler than in the sun, with a book he had risked reprimand to get. He had snuck back in after Larxene screeched through the intercoms to "Get the Hell out if you don't want a mop-"... well, let's not go there. Anyways, the Cloaked Schemer retrieved something to preoccupy himself whilst in this state of torture. He had almost been seen by her, but had hidden behind a door at the last moment.

He pinched the sleeve of his coat and pulled, separating the material from his skin. He might have been able to cope with the heat better if it weren't so humid. He really just should take off the stupid coat. But no. Zexion had a reason he kept in his sauna of leather. He hadn't bothered to check the weather yesterday, and woke up moments before the announcement of Larxene's torture methods. He didn't have time to put on an undershirt this morning. Oh, he had set it out, but had chosen, not forgotten, because Zexion is above such a thing, chosen to not wear it. Zexion was fit; he had to be, considering his job and its requirements. But he didn't like to flaunt his body. He wasn't exactly... confident about it. He knew he was short. No way around that. It didn't make him feel any better, though. So therefore, Zexion was strongly opposed to taking off the clothing. But surely there was no harm in _unzipping_ it a little... So he cast a quick glance to either side of himself, set down his book in the limping grass, and brought his gloved fingers up, pulling the metal zipper down two inches. He sighed. That really didn't do anything. There was no breeze, and he was still sweating like Xaldin did during his sparring practice. Which was baaad. He laid his head back on the bark of the crooked tree and looked up at the sky. Xemnas had decided that for 3 months, an illusion was cast during the day that made The World That Never Was have a shining, golden sun up above, and a vast blue expanse with white, puffy clouds. That was why it was so hot. It couldn't be like this when the sky was dark and full of stars. It usually rained too. But, Saix asked for it, and well… we all know what that means. Whatever Saix wants, Saix gets. And if that were cupcakes and actual summer days, then that's what he got.

Zexion closed his eyes and groaned. This heat… Maybe if he took a small rest, enough time would pass that he could just go back inside. Or a breeze would start up… Hopefully…

"Zexy! Zexy!" The voice that called his 'nickname' loudly jarred him from his semi-relaxation. He pried his eyes open to look at Demyx, the only one who would dare to call Zexion by such a name. When the man was finally right in front of him, towering over his form with a pout, Zexion pushed himself up some, so that he could move into a different position and it didn't seem like he was slouching. "Zexy, Vexen took the pool and froze it, and he and Marluxia… Well, they wouldn't tell me what they're doing, but there's a vine barrier, so I can't swim!" He plopped down to the smaller man and let his back hit the tree, bumping Zexion's shoulder. Reflexively, Zexion moved over. He noticed that Demyx wasn't wearing a shirt. Funny. It didn't bother him, no. But… He just chose not to look in Demyx's direction anymore. "Why are you wearing your coat still? You must be burning up! Take it off before you die, Zexy!" Demyx waited for Zexion to do so, but he made no such movement.

"I would prefer not to. The heat isn't that unbearable. It's alright." In fact, it was quite the opposite. His breathing was on the verge of panting. He lifted his arms to pull off his gloves. Those, he didn't care about taking off. "I'm fine."

"No you're not! C'mon. I'm not stupid. You're breathing really hard! Just-" Demyx reached over to grab the zipper to Zexion's uniform. But the violet haired man's shoulder shifted, surprising Demyx and as Zexion fell backwards, Demyx falling on top of him. He took Zexion's state of shock as an opportunity to unzip the coat, getting all the way to his waist, when a hand snapped out to stop him.

"What. Do you think you're doing!?" Zexion gasped, a little out of breath from the combination of the heat and Demyx's weight. "Get off!" He went to sit up, but the counter-balance was off, and he ended up knocking Demyx into his lap. And to his horror, the hand that was on the zipper was jostled and caught over another zipper. The one on his pants, to be exact. "Dem-"

Zexion didn't get to finish his sentence, or even word, for that matter. It broke off to a sound that it's doubtable Demyx, or even Zexion himself, knew the he could make. All because Demyx tried to push himself up from Zexion, exerting pressure on a certain part of the man's anatomy. The blond man's eyes widened, mouth forming a small 'o.' Maybe he should have used his other hand to push up on. That would have been smarter. But then again, he wouldn't have heard 'Zexy' make such a… _delicious_ sound.

Zexion's eyes were closed, so he happened to miss the pink tongue dart out to moisten smirking lips. He just focused on trying to get his breath to even out. He could fix this. Just blame it on the weather. Yes. No need for Demyx to know that he'd been lusting after him since he joined the Organization. No; none at all. Only problem is, Demyx had plans that conflicted with Zexion's. "S-Sorry about that. This heat…" He trailed off and opened his eyes, which widened at the look on the Melodious Nocturne's face. He almost looked… hungry. Could you get off, Demyx?" Zexion said cautiously.

The blond let out a little laugh under his breath. "How about we get you off first."

Zexion choked. "What did you just-!?" Hmm. Zexion didn't seem to be able to finish many of his sentences today. Maybe it had to do with the hand that was massaging him through his pants. "D-…Ah!" He gasped loudly. Demyx's hand continued its movement back and forth while his other hand unsnapped a button and moved the metal that kept flesh from flesh. "S-Stop! You…" Breathing took priority of Zexion's mouth, impairing his ability to speak.

"Why?" Demyx surveyed his companion. "Oh, right. It's too hot. Let's fix that." He stopped his hands, letting them glide up Zexion's chest after opening the leather jacket all the way, receiving a shiver from the man. He slipped his hands partially into the sleeves, pulling it down the panting man's arms, leaving him half naked. "May I proceed?" Demyx mocked, using words that weren't part of his everyday vocabulary.

"No!" Zexion sat up straighter, slapping Demyx's hands away from him. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Demyx quirked an eyebrow. "Groping you."

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Zexion scooted backwards in the grass, bumping into the tree.

Demyx giggled. "What? Afraid of me?"

"I am not! And don't do that again! Why would you- What are you thinking?" Zexion babbled, trying to talk some sense into Demyx. He obviously was getting crazy from this weather.

Demyx stalked forward on his hands and knees, getting right up to Zexion, to his dismay. When his face was but an inch from the other man's, he opened his mouth to speak. Then he thought better of it and just crashed his lips to Zexion's. Hands came up to push the man away, but when they pressed against Demyx's chest, he froze. Well, actually, he _burned_. Zexion was on fire. Not the temperature of the air. Surely, that played a part, but the way Demyx's skin felt under his hands… It was… Hot. For once, Zexion felt overwhelmed by bodily sensations. He let himself feel, get lost in the moment. His brain didn't analyze the way Demyx's arms entwined around him as if he couldn't get close enough. It didn't register that fingers gripped his hair and pushed his head forward. All he could focus on was that he felt _amazing_.

But he needed air. He opened his mouth, leaning back so there was a sliver of space for the lips of both men to suck in oxygen, then Demyx's tongue was next to his, tracing his teeth, stroking and probing. He wanted to do something too, so his own tongue caught Demyx's, and fire coursed through him at the moan that reverberated through him from the other man.

They broke apart and looked at each other, but no words were needed. Demyx bet his head to the side, panting next to Zexion's ear, and let out a breathy laugh when the man shivered with a sigh of pleasure. He found the juncture of the neck and shoulder before him and sucked hard, making sure there would be a reminder later of this. He loosened his arms and gently pushed Zexion's away from his chest. Zexion's head tipped back, a deep throated groan sounding out when Demyx's mouth went lower, stopping to trail his tongue along his collar bone and then reaching his destination of the hard nipples in front of him. A spark went through Zexion and his eyes flashed; he had enough. He _wasn't_ a submissive "uke."

Demyx squeaked when he was propelled backward, landing on his back. "I don't think so." His hands held down the blonde's shoulders when he tried to get up, a question dancing in his sea foam green eyes. But those flew out the window and his lids scrunched shut when Zexion straddled him, grinding their hips together.

"Ze-" Zexion pressed forward, chest to chest, and reclaimed Demyx's lips. He fed off of the moans coming from the man underneath him as he rocked again. Suddenly, he was gone. Demyx lifted himself up with his forearms, leaning on his elbows. Where did- OH. He hadn't even felt his pants had opened. Tricky little Schemer. But he didn't have time to think about that. A finger touched lightly at the base, creating a line all the way to the top. Demyx bit down on his lip, hard, trying not to shout. But Zexion wouldn't stand for that. He curled his hand around Demyx, pulling up swiftly. A shout went into the air. That was more like it. He smirked to himself and his hand dropped agonizingly slow. A whimper came from above him. He unclasped his hand and danced his fingers around Demyx's length, kissing him as he did. Their lips moved together quickly, trying to get as close as possible. When Demyx's hips lifted ever-so-slightly off the grass and his chest rose and fell faster than before, Zexion stopped. "Zexy! C'mon!" He panted. "Just a little more!"

He waited a moment and kissed the blonde's lips lightly. Too light. Demyx tried to follow after him, but was pushed back down. Zexion slid off of Demyx, sitting at his side. "No." He ignored the sputter and crumpled look on his face. "No more of that." He lowered his head, and the sputtering stopped, though the breathing quickened.

"Zexy, you- You don't have to do that!" Zexion's tongue darted out from between his lips, tracing the path his finger had taken before. There was a loud gasp. Zexion moved back up and nudged Demyx's legs apart, kneeling in the middle of them. He lowered his head again, but waited. When the Nocturne lifted his head to see what was going on, the smoldering eyes that met his own nearly sent him over the edge. "Zexy," Demyx tried to say, but it came out more breathy that he would have liked.

Not losing eye contact, Zexion turned his head to the side slightly, using the most of his tongue possible to lick from the bottom of Demyx's shaft to the top. He swirled a circle around the top, the backed off. "That's not my name, is it, Demyx?" He blew a stream of cold air where his saliva was, eliciting a shiver and a moan from the blond.

"Ze-AH!" The lavender haired man moved again, and Demyx struggled to keep his eyes open. Zexion's were burning into his while his lips traveled up, whispering something only he could hear. "Zex-"

"Say it." Zexion opened his mouth and sucked on the tip.

"Oh, god." It was more of a moan than words, and he doubted that Zexion even knew what he said. "Zexion!" Both sets of lids closed, and Zexion took as much of Demyx in as he could, humming. A groan, a moan, a shout. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, sucking. Demyx's hands fisted in the grass, pulling some blades up with dirt. His head rocked from side to side. His hips would have bucked up, but the hands on his abdomen prevented him. "Z-Zexi-Zexion. I can't- I'm going to-" One hand lifted from the grass, pulling on Zexion's hair. "St-Oooh. Stop!" He raised his heavy-lidded eyes and saw the same look as before. It said one thing. 'No.' He couldn't take it anymore. His nails dug into Zexion's head as his own snapped backward, his back arching. "Zexion!" He released into the Schemer's mouth, which sucked him dry. He licked his lips and kneeled up, bending his chest over the spent man.

Demyx panted, eyes closed. When insistent lips came to his own, he responded. He was a little lethargic, but that was perfectly understandable. But as he got some of his strength back, Zexion was gone again. He lifted his head, and saw him sucking on his own fingers. His eyes rolled back into his head and his breathing increased. They opened again, and he narrowed them. "Hey. Let me do _something_."

Zexion smirked. "Alight. You just seemed a bit… Overwhelmed." He brought his already went fingers to Demyx's lips, and he opened them. He sucked on the fingers fully, wanting to get this done quickly. He smiled as a soft sigh came from Zexion. Then the fingers were gone, and Zexion was lifting his legs to his shoulders. He lowered his hand and stroked himself, transferring Demyx's saliva from his hand. "You want more?"

Demyx understood. "No." His eyes flashed. "Give it to me."

Zexion groaned. He positioned himself, one hand lifting Demyx slightly above the earth, and the other gripping himself. He pressed against Demyx's opening, pausing.

"Just do it!" Shouted Demyx.

Zexion pushed in all the way, a cry echoing from them both. Zexion leaned forward, his hair brushing the chest in front of him. He waited, feeling himself pulse inside the other man. He wondered if he could last long. Demyx was so tight, so good, that he didn't know if he could hold on. Hell, he felt on the brink now!

Demyx clenched his teeth together. He asked for it. But the sooner this was over with, the sooner the pleasure came. He took a deep breath and let it out. In, out. One more. In, out. He forced his muscles to relax. Alright. "Move." He breathed.

Zexion's head lifted, mouth searching for the one that just spoke. As they clashed together, he pulled out, and thrust back in. A shared groan. He repeated the action, tongue battling with Demyx's. More. He needed more. "Demyx." He moaned. The other panted, making sounds similar to his.

"Zexion! Harder!" The smaller man complied, picking up the pace as well. His hands slipped a little from their purchase behind Demyx's knees. Demyx's arms wrapped around his neck, one hand twisting into his hair. "MORE!" He shouted, pulling down on Zexion.

They moved together, Demyx lifting himself best he could to meet Zexion's thrusts. They found rhythm, meeting and parting again and again. As speed increased, so did breathing. They could no longer keep their kiss, for they found the need to breathe quite strong.

Demyx arched up to Zexion, and he knew the blond was close. That was good, because Zexion was straining himself to wait for his lover. He thrust in hard, and Demyx cried out, spilling himself between the two. Zexion followed, thrusting once more, and then releasing. He let Demyx's legs fall, snaking his arms behind the other's neck. He pulled out and rolled over, scooting up until his head rested on Demyx's shoulder.

They laid there for a while, just listening to each other breathe.

Zexion sighed and moved a strand of Demyx's hair behind his ear.

Demyx tapped his finger to Zexion's nose. "Dork." He exhaled, and Zexion's hair fluttered. "Oh!" He raised an arm into the air. "Dance, water, dance!" Water sprinkled down own them, just enough to cool them off. "Should have thought about that before."

Zexion laughed. "Wouldn't have been as fun."

They righted themselves and zipped up, setting Zexion's coat to the side with his gloves. Then they lay down in the grass under the tree, which Demyx sprayed with water so it would keep coming down, and dozed.

--

Hope the editing makes it suck less. : 3

So, review and let me know what you think! This is the first full-on yaoi lemon I've done, and the last one that was hetero was done in 9th grade. (cough.) Shush.

So, I hope you enjoyed, and HAPPY ZEXION DEMYX DAY!! 8D


End file.
